


Life is Strang[est]-Arcadia Bay

by BlazingNerz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But not everyone else dies, Doesn't meant no one will oops, MAXIMUM GAY, Max never fell out of touch with Chloe, Max saves Chloe, Nerzia hangs out with rachel so much shes a mini her, Nerzia's a year younger but still in the same grade as max, Only putting main characters in description, Shes smart, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: Max likes Kate, But with her powers she's too busy to confess.Nerzia likes Victoria, and everyones trying to figure out how the hell she likes the Queen Bitch.Rachel and Chloe are the best wingwomen and best friends they could have.Victoria has trouble figuring out her feelings towards the younger caufield.Too many people wonder how people like Chloe, Max,and Nerzia are best friends with THE Rachel AmberKate , is well kate.





	1. -The beginning-

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is an exact copy of the first! To get it set off ;p

It was just a regular sunday afternoon as two sisters were typing away on their phones.

"I swear to dog if you send me one more meme and you're sitting in the seat next to me." Max groaned, looking at her younger sister next to her. Nerzia smirked, her fingers tapping away on her phone as she sent another text, a 'ping' sounded from Max's phone as another picture popped up. Max rolled her eyes before pulling up a screen, the word 'Block' was in cased in a big, red square.

"Fine, Fine I'll stop! Geez, You're no fun hippie." Nerzia chuckled, fixing the current ponytail she had up. The two were taking a cab to their school, both somewhat excited to be back in Arcadia Bay.

 

"Here's your stop ladies." The gruff, but friendly voice of the cab driver came from up front, both girls said a quick 'Thanks' before getting out of the car and watching it zoom out into the busy streets, or as busy as they could be for Arcadia Bay.

 

The two began to walk up the walkway towards the enterence of Blackwell's dorms, Nerzia carrying the order of to-go food they had brought from Two Whales Diner. Not paying much attention, the two bumped into Victoria chase and her 'minions'

"Well Well, If it isnt the two selfie ho's of Blackwell." Victoria piped up, causing her minions to laugh behind her, Taylor stepped up, circling the sisters. "Atleast one of them has atleast a taste of fashion, most likely from Rachel." Taylor picked at Nerzia's clothes, who growled and moved from out of her reach. "Can you three stooges move? Or are your feet uncapable of that simple movement?" Nerzia sighed, putting her free hand in her jacket. Victoria glared at her "Bad luck, We're not moving. They sat on the steps blocking the enterence to the dorms.

"I swear to fucking god..." Max her Nerzia mumbled, She turned towards the three "Move. Or do I really have to call Rachel out here?" Victoria's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal, she spoke up "No one's scared of that punk lover."

 

"Really now?" A calm voice spoke, footsteps were heard as an arm was thrown around Nerzia's shoulder. "I really suggest you move before she goes off." Chloe speaks while giving Nerzia a side hug, Rachel stood on Max's side, "No, Go on, Please I'm interested to hear this. Or are you three done pulling off your fake ass wanna be mean girl's act?" Nerzia snorts, hiding her grin her the crook of her sleeve as she pretending to wipe her face. Victoria mumbled something as Rachel forcefully made a path between the three and the door. "Come on guys." Chloe, Nerzia and Max followed. Before closing the door, Nerzia glanced at Victoria's irratited face before catching the blonde's hair attention turning to her. Quickly closing the door she mentally thought.

_"Why do the hot ones always have to be such jerks."_

The four group of friend's made their way to Rachel's dorm, catching up on various moments that had happened during the day. "So some buff ass dude was trying to flirt with Rachel right? And I overheard so I'm like 'Oh hell no, Get away from my girl, dick.' So I pull her away from him  and kiss her right infront him. You should've seen his face, it like it was a deflated ballon or some shit and he walks off muttering 'fucking lesbians' and I flip him off and yell 'Don't be jealous you can't get none!'" Chloe goes into a animated description of what had happened, Rachel opened her door, allowing everyone to walk in before closing, and locking it.

"I wacked her when she said that because there was a group of peopls near us looking at us like 'What the hell?' and then this one guy walks up asking us if we were interested in a threesome and I fucking fell out laughing because I knew Chloe was about to go off again." Rachel sat on the floor, looking at Chloe's annoyed face as the blue haired girl thought about earlier.

 

"Which I did, I mean seriously dude, What the fuck? You just walk up to girls saying that? Thats creepy as fucking hell." The punk grumbled, pulling off her beanie and running a hand through her hair. Nerzia looks at Chloe, laughing, causing an irritated look to be cast her way. "What?" Chloe jokingly threw her beanie at the laughing girl.

"That's just funny you were jealous and went all knight in shining armor on them." Nerzia voiced, causing all the girls in the room to laugh except said girl. Chloe's face turned red muttering a quick 'Shut up' before she went to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Chloe's in loveeeeeeeee~" Max chimed in, causing the punk's face to turn even redder. She growled before launching herself at Max who hid behind her younger sister.

"Shut the hell up Mad-Max." The punk gave up, instead laying, fully stretched on the floor. Nerzia locked eyes with Rachel and the two just began to laugh again. "Poor Che." Rachel coo'd, running her hand through her girlfriend's beanie-less head. Nerzia still had Chloe's beanie from when Chloe had thrown in at her. 

"You should really let me borrow this sometime Chloe, I'd look cool as heck in this."  The younger Caufield spoke, pulling her light brown hair from her ponytail. It was long like Rachel's but thicker. Shaking her hair free from its containment, she pulled the beanie over it, letting it rest a little higher then her forehead and putting the fallen strands from the front behind her ear. 

Max looked at her sister, she did look good honestly, with the beanie on she looked.. mature, older than she really is. It also just gave off the calm and collected vibe Nerzia carried around like Rachel. 

"I'll do you one better." Rachel spoke up as Chloe lifted her head to look at Nerzia, voicing her compliment of 'Looking good, Nerz'. "I can get you one when I go out shopping this weekend. You all can come along if you want." 

"Really? Awesome count me in." Nerzia grinned, turning to Max "Come with us, we can get you some more Jane doe shirts if you want." She suggested which made the short-brown hair girl think, "Why not," She shrugs "I'll go."

"Guess I'm going too if my girlfriend and two bestfriends are, shit and I was hoping Max would stay back so I could too." Chloe laughed sitting up and throwing a pillow she grabbed off of Rachel's bed towards Max. "You trader!" She said in mock anger. Max laughed putting her arm up and stopping the pillow from hitting her and throwing it back at the blue haired punk.

"You two are dorks." Rachel shakes her head, laughing as she moves to sit next to Nerzia, the expected 'I know you are but what are you' pops out from Chloe's mouth as she gives an idiotic grin, Rachel just pushes her head back to the floor. "Touché, punkie."

"But I'm your punk." Chloe grins, Rachel sighs "You are my punk.." She says in a loving voice.

"Chloe and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N- Shit!" Nerzia scrambled up and out of the door, still wearing Chloe's beanie as said girl chased her with a red face.

"Nerzia, Get back here!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Rachel and Max walked outside not long after Chloe chased Nerzia out.

"Your sisters a tease, You know that?" Rachel pointed out, causing Max to giggle. "She's been like that since we were young, always had Chloe to chase her around too." Rachel joined in on the laughter at that. "You know... Nerzia's birthday is this friday.." Max ponders out loud and Rachel grins. "Suprise party time? I can get Victoria to let me use the Vortex Party decorations?"

 

"Are you sure? I mean she kinda hates Nerzia and I. I don't see her letting you use the decorations for our party." Max sighs, Rachel just smirks "Oh Maxie, Max Max... Victoria's got some secrets that you have no idea about."

 

"Huh?" 


	2. Welcome Home (Prequel chapter to The beginning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I died for a long time, let's hope some of you guys are still around the LiS community lol, but here I am again and I'm finally continuing this story! Sorry for it being so short but the next one will def be longer!

**Nerzia is typing...**

Appeared in the four friends group chat, the female's having been talking non stop for the last few hours. 

**"We shall land in T-minus 4 hours."**

Max snorted at her sisters text, turning to the girl behind her as they began to board. "You're such a dork."

 **"Can't wait to see you guys! Safe flight Mad-Max! N!"** Chloe responded

"Oh shut up hippie. I bet you can't wait to see Kate." 

Max's face flushed, she hadn't seen the meek girl since they had moved, granted they still kept in touch. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Screw off."

* * *

 

"I can't believe we both got accepted into Blackwell.." Nerzia's voice piped up from beside Max as the sisters relaxed in the airplane's seats.

"Hey.. With your drawing skills you deserved it."  
  
"Ditto for your photography."

"It's not even that good.. I just take pictures of dumb stuff..."

Nerzia moved to shift towards her sister, looking at her with an 'Are you stupid?' look. "You've got to be kidding me. You can fucking take a photo shoot that rivals top photographers with an old ass print out polaroid."

"It's not that old.."

"Not that old my ass. You've got a talent. A hella good one too."  
  
"Dog, You've been talking with Rachel too much."

* * *

"Rachel do you know where my keys are?" Chloe asked, the  blue haired girl having spent the night over her girlfriends. 

"Ask Kate! I'm getting ready."

"Jesus Christ... Kate have you seen my ke-?" The taller girl stopped her sentence as the blonde haired girl on the couch pointed to the table infront of her. The keys hidden behind a vase. "Shit, Thanks."

"Of course."

The moment the blonde responded, the start of a rock bands song rang out. Chloe's attention instantly being brought to her phone that had begun to ring. 

"You've reached price." Chloe answered, voice edged with smug and happiness.

"Oh whatever Blue beard." Nerzia's voice came from the other side of the phone before rustling was heard. "Max- here she answered, no I can carry my bag just take the damn phone." 

Chloe chuckled, "Hello?"

"Chloe! Sorry, I told Nerzia to call you because I was too busy fixing the mess her bag made after it spilt when we landed."

_"Hey!"_

"She probably rushed to pack, knowing her." The blue haired girl teased, Rachel finally coming downstairs as Kate stood once she noticed her.

"Ready?" Rachel mouthed to both Kate and her girlfriend who nodded.

"Anyways-" The voice from the phone brought her attention back to it. "We landed, as you could guess." 

A 'No shit hippie' echo'd from the backgrkund of the call followed by a 'Shut up Nerzia'

"Hey, no fighting children." Chloe laughed as the bickering on the other side continued. "Rach, Kate and I are on our way. Try not to kill each other before we get there."

"Oh however should I manage?" Max joked, "Bye Chloe." 

" _Bye Che!"_

* * *

Nerzia followed behind her sister, luggage rolling behind her as the sisters covered ground, making their way to the entrance. The moment they exited the double-glass sliding doors, the familar but at the same time not surroundings of Arcadia bay enveloped them.

"I'd never think I'd say this, but honestly it feels great to be home." Nerzia sighs in relief.

"I'd have to say the same..." 

"They want us to walk to two whales right?" She looked at the less crowded building across and down the street from the airport they has just exited. Max had nodded, the pair making their way and entering. The smell of bacon, eggs and various different foods reaching their nose as they sat at one of the old diner styled booths. Nerzia laying her luggage on one side of her as she slid in her seat.

"Well, if it isn't my daughters from another mother." A voice startled the two as they looked up.

"Joyce!!"

Nerzia was the first of the two to jump, almost tackling the older woman in a hug who just in turn, laughed.

Max, being the calmer of the two stood up and joined the hug, although just as estastic as her sister from seeing their bestfriend's mother. 

"A little blue bird told me you would be stopping by here when you guys landed. So, If I still remember correctly you two love pancakes and turkey bacon, sasuage for you though." The blonde woman winked at Nerzia who just grinned, "So, with that still in my mind, I had my team prepare it ahead of time, thought you would be hungry after the long flight and it's on the house." She finished, grabbing two plates from the counter behind her, which explained the fresh smelling food the two had smelt earlier.

"Joyce.. You didn't have to do that for us."  Max said, a thankful tone to her voice as she smiled.

"Don't you start with that Maxine Caufield. You're family, family gets treats, courtesy of two whales."

"Awesome! Thanks Joyce!" It didn't take long for Nerzia to start enjoying the meal infront of her. But as Max continued to look at Joyce, Chloe's mother just smiled.

"Thank you Joyce."

 

"Welcome home you two."

 


End file.
